Commercial laundries for cleaning commercial uniform garments and shirts for commercial use have developed a cleaning "tunnel", through which a hangered shirt or garment is to be laundered passes on a screw conveyor. Prior to this invention, the shirts and garments were placed on the hangers by an operator manually, picking up a hanger and garment, draping the garment on the hanger held in one hande and then placing the hanger hook on the endless conveyor manually. Most operators average about one hundred seventy-five draped hangers per hour.